Call Me Anytime
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Aku tahu kita saling berjauhan, meskipun begitu telponlah aku kapan saja. Aku akan selalu mengangkatnya demi menghubungimu. Di situlah, aku merasa dekat denganmu. Kagami x OC (Reiko). Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kagami Taiga x Hino Reiko (OC)

Warning: ada OC, sedikit OOC, jalan ceritanya aneh, bikin baper, dll

Summary: Aku tahu kita saling berjauhan, meskipun begitu telponlah aku kapan saja. Aku akan selalu mengangkatnya demi menghubungimu. Di situlah, aku merasa dekat denganmu. Kagami x OC (Reiko). Mind to RnR?

 ***Call Me Anytime***

"Kriing ... Kriing ..."

Terdengar dering HP yang bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman masuk ke kamar dengan handuk di kepalanya. Lelaki itu kelihatannya baru selesai mandi. Dia mengenakan _T-shirt_ putih dan celana _training_ hitam bergaris putih. Sambil mengeringkan rambut _spiky_ -nya yang masih basah, dia mengambil HP di atas meja dekat tempat tidur.

" _Who is calling me on night time like this_?" tanya lelaki itu heran dengan bahasa Inggris. Padahal, wajah lelaki itu terlihat oriental dengan mata merahnya yang kecil dan tajam. Menandakan bahwa dirinya bukan berasal dari negara yang dia tempati ini.

Ya dilihat dari latarnya, itu adalah kota Los Angeles. Salah satu bagian negara Amerika.

Begitu pemuda berpostur tinggi itu melihat layar HP-nya, tertera nama seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal.

"Reiko ... _chan_?" gumamnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, dia menekan tombol hijau di HP-nya. " _Moshi-moshi_ ," katanya, kali ini dengan bahasa Jepang.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ... Taiga- _kun_." Terdengar suara perempuan di seberang. Sudah pasti itu berasal dari si gadis yang dipanggil 'Reiko- _chan'_. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah tiga hari aku tak meneleponmu. Maaf, ya."

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja," jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Taiga itu. "Nggak usah kamu pikirkan. Jangan khawatir. Lagipula ... a-aku juga sibuk dengan pelatihan itu."

"Oh, _yokatta wa_." Reiko menghela napas lega. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku juga sibuk dengan tugas-tugasku. Karena itulah, aku tak sempat meneleponmu selama tiga hari ini."

"Hmm ..." Taiga segera rebahan di tempat tidur. "Kita sepertinya punya kesibukan yang sama. Kamu tahu? Hari demi hari latihanku begitu berat! Melelahkan sekali ..." keluhnya.

"Ah, apakah aku mengganggumu, Taiga- _kun_?" tanya Reiko khawatir, takut jika dia mengganggu istirahat Taiga. "Kalau begitu, aku-"

"Ah, _warui warui_. Aku nggak merasa terganggu, kok!" Buru-buru Taiga memotong kalimat Reiko.

"Kukira kamu bakal terganggu karena aku meneleponmu, dasar kamu ini, _Baka_."

"Reiko _teme_!"

" _Joudan desu wa_. _Ufufu_. Kamu terlihat menggemaskan kalau marah."

"Tch, enak saja." Taiga mendecih kesal, merasa dirinya sedang diejek.

Reiko tertawa geli. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sedang apa?" tanyanya setelah selesai tertawa.

"Aku baru selesai mandi."

"Ma-mandi?" Reiko merasakan wajahnya merona. Membayangkan Taiga masih belum mengenakan apa-apa, hanya handuk yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. "Ka-kamu belum pakai-"

"Aku sudah pakai baju," potong Taiga, seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang Reiko katakan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"O-oh! Ti-tidak apa-apa! A-aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Oh." Hanya tanggapan singkat yang Reiko dapatkan. Reiko bersyukur karena Taiga tak bertanya lagi lebih jauh.

Kemudian mereka terdiam hening, masing-masing mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya. Wajah Taiga perlahan merona, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya senang bisa menelepon kekasihnya yang nun jauh di sana. Tepatnya di Tokyo, Jepang. Dimana dulu dia bertemu dengan Reiko pertama kali sejak masuk TK. Dimana dia bertemu kembali dengannya sejak SMA. Dimana dia berpacaran dengannya sebelum pertandingan streetball melawan tim Amerika.

Teringat dirinya ketika dia masih di Jepang, dia mendapat tawaran ke Amerika demi mengembangkan potensinya menjadi pemain basket pro sekelas pemain NBA. Dia sebenarnya senang, tapi ... dia terlihat sedih karena dirinya tak mau lagi berpisah dengan Reiko untuk yang kedua kalinya. Meskipun begitu, Taiga sempat berjanji akan segera kembali pada Reiko serta selalu berhubungan lewat telepon di bandara.

"Reiko- _chan_ ..." panggil Taiga pelan, tapi pasti.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"A-aku ..." Taiga terdiam sebentar. "Sebenarnya tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini ... tapi aku merindukanmu."

Mata Reiko membulat sempurna. Dia menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya ketika Taiga mengatakan itu. Air matanya mulai menumpuk di sudut matanya. Dia tak dapat lagi menahan rasa haru yang mulai mengisi hatinya. Sepertinya dia selama ini berusaha untuk tetap tegar menghadapi rasa rindu ingin bertemu Taiga, lelaki yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya di antara lelaki yang mengejarnya. Bahkan sejak Taiga tak lagi di sisinya demi mengejar mimpinya, hati Reiko selalu ada untuknya.

"Taiga _no baka_ ..." bisik Reiko sambil menahan air matanya yang tak dapat dibendung. "Hiks, hiks, hiks ... aku juga merindukanmu! Aku selalu ingin bisa bertemu denganmu! Aku ingin. Hiks ..."

Taiga tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi saat mendengar isak tangis Reiko. Dia ingin menenangkan kekasihnya itu, tapi dia takut itu akan membuatnya menangis lagi. Maka dari itu dia memilih diam, membiarkan Reiko menangis di seberang.

"Hiks, hiks ..." Reiko mengusap air matanya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Aku percaya kamu pasti akan kembali padaku, Taiga- _kun_. Aku akan selalu ... selalu menunggu kepulanganmu."

"Aku pasti kembali, Reiko- _chan_!" ujar Taiga bersemangat. "Aku akan kembali kapanpun yang aku bisa. Aku janji!"

Mendengar semangat Taiga, Reiko tersenyum. "Janji, ya! Jangan pernah lupakan aku. Dan juga ... awas kalau kamu berani mendekati gadis lain!"

"Huh, iya deh ..." Taiga mengangguk kesal. Masih saja kekasihnya itu cemburu kalau Taiga didekati oleh gadis lain, terutama wanita seksi. Soalnya dia pernah kepergok dicium Alex – pelatihnya – alhasil, dia mendapat tamparan dari Reiko. Padahal Alex suka sekali mencium sembarang orang. Riko si _Kantoku_ (pelatih) Seirin saja pun pernah diciuminya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu ..." Reiko lega mendengarnya. "Oh, ya Taiga- _kun_ ... apakah kita bisa saling menghubungi meskipun jarak jauh memisahkan kita?"

Taiga mencerna perkataan Reiko sesaat, mungkin dia tidak tahu jawaban yang tepat untuk ini. Ingat, Taiga itu _simple-minded person_. Hanya ada satu jawaban untuk Reiko yang menurutnya bisa menghiburnya.

"Aku tahu kita saling berjauhan, meskipun begitu telponlah aku kapan saja. Aku akan selalu mengangkatnya demi menghubungimu. Di situlah, aku merasa dekat denganmu."

Reiko terpana, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kamu benar. Entah kenapa aku merasa dekat denganmu begitu aku meneleponmu ..."

Taiga tertawa, lalu bibirnya memunculkan cengiran.

"Oh, sudah saatnya aku harus pergi. Aku diminta _Obaa-san_ menemani belanja hari Minggu ini," kata Reiko.

"Lho, tunggu ... pergi berbelanja? Kukira kamu mau tidur. Lagipula ini sudah malam."

Dahi Reiko mengkerut, heran. "Lah, kamu ini bagaimana? Di Jepang sudah pukul 9 pagi. Perbedaan waktu Jepang dan Amerika beda 13 jam, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Ini di Amerika sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam."

"Huh, dasar bodoh." Reiko merengut kesal. "Lain kali, kamu harus ingat kalau aku masih di Jepang dan waktu Amerika dan Jepang itu beda jauh. Mengerti?" lanjutnya tegas.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti." Taiga mengangguk. Iyain saja deh, daripada dia menceramahiku lagi, pikirnya. " _I guess it's time to sleep now. See you, babe_."

Reiko merona ketika Taiga memanggilnya ' _babe_ '. Reiko akui kalau dia berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris, suaranya terdengar seksi. " _See you later, my love. Have a nice dream_ ..."

" _Call me anytime, OK_?"

" _OK_."

Taiga memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan senyum terlukis di bibirnya. " _Ah, what a great day_ ," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. " _She has called me and it makes me fired up! All right, I can't wait for tomorrow_!"

 **End**

Hai, Readers! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, si Rizuki! XD

Akhirnya aku kembali menulis Fanfic setelah menjalani masa-masa WB yang menyakitkan. Huffft ...sejak mulai libur panjang ini, WB-ku mendadak hilang dan aku kembali menulis. Yeay!

Fanfic ini sebenarnya kubuat untuk pair Ocanon-ku di KnB selain KuroRizu, yaitu KagaRei. Bukan crossover lagi tapi kali ini pakai OC. Oh, ini juga sebagai pengingat kalau Ace Seirin ini ultah! Hehe ...

Nama OC-ku ini Hino Reiko, ceritanya dia teman masa kecil Kagami sebelum pindah ke Amerika. Ciri-cirinya dia berambut coklat gelap dan mata coklat kemerahan. Penjelasan karakter OC-ku ini lebih lengkapnya bisa baca di album OC-ku di Facebook, ya.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Semoga kalian suka, ya. Aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian mengenai cerita dan tulisanku. Ya, tahulah ... Author yang sudah hiatus sejak lama. Maaf kalau tulisanku makin aneh. BTW, sejak KnB sudah tamat, fandom ini jadi sepi. Huweee ... /nangis di pojokan

OK, itu saja. Sampai jumpa! ^o^)/


End file.
